


Chances

by charcoalmink



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcoalmink/pseuds/charcoalmink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott brings out a part of Isaac that he hates confronting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances

They went crashing through Scott’s door, the resulting bang going unnoticed behind them. Scott’s hands were everywhere, yanking on the curls at the nape of Isaac’s neck, tugging at his shirt, scratching through the denim at his thighs. He was squirming because he was Scott and Scott could never stay still, his whole body undulating against Isaac’s front.

 

Isaac let out an impatient noise, his large hands gripping Scott’s hips, keeping them still. It did nothing to deter him as he simply panted wetly against Isaac’s jaw, mouthing sloppily as his hands reached for Isaac’s belt.

 

“Waitwaitwait,” Isaac stammered. His heart was galloping at a frantic pace, and even though he was tight and uncomfortable in his jeans, he still wasn’t sure this was a good idea.

 

Scott waited, because he was a gentleman, but he was also seventeen, so instead of reaching for Isaac’s pants, he reached for his own. Isaac groaned as Scott stepped out of his jeans, kicking them out of the way as he stripped his T-shirt off too. Isaac tried not to stare out of habit, even though he was allowed to, Scott wanted him to, but instinct told him to keep his eyes away, to make sure no one saw him noticing. 

 

“Hey, chill,” Scott said and it was such a Scott McCall thing to say, even when he was standing half-naked in his bedroom, erection tenting the front of his boxers. He stepped forward again, until he was touching Isaac’s waist, hands firm and warm through his shirt. He was shorter than Isaac by a good few inches, and his shoulders were narrower, but Isaac had never felt more dwarfed by Scott until then.

 

Scott reached out and grabbed a handful of Isaac’s hair, pulling him down like that until their lips collided. Isaac shuddered at the faint sting and the bolts of heat that shot to his groin at the tugs. His hands returned to Scott’s hips as his mouth opened to take in Scott’s tongue.

 

Scott kissed like he did everything else in his life: with determination and single-minded persistence. His lips captured Isaac’s tongue, sucking hard once before he licked at Isaac’s teeth and the roof of his mouth. It was lewd and wet and sloppy, nothing at all like kissing a girl. Isaac was used to small kitten licks and the prim brush of soft lips. Kissing Scott was feral and enthusiastic with no finesse, stubble scratching Isaac’s cheek and chin raw. 

 

Scott pushed him with his hands and legs, guiding Isaac until the edge of the mattress hit the backs of his knees. Isaac tried to lower himself gracefully, but Scott shoved him down before climbing over him.

 

It used to shock Isaac how pushy Scott could be, but he couldn’t find it in him to say anything about it when it made something hot and thick coil in his belly every time he was manhandled.

 

Scott landed hard in Isaac’s lap, his thighs spread wide to accommodate the breadth of his hips. It made the tent in his boxers stand out all that much more, the cotton bulging obscenely over the curve of Scott’s cock. Isaac inhaled sharply at the sudden burst of arousal that pooled in his stomach as he stared, one hand lifting to cup his friend through the fabric. Twitching, Scott let out a rough breath as his hips thrust impatiently against Isaac’s hand, seeking friction and finding little. His fingers fisted into Isaac’s shirt, grabbing hard as he threw himself to the side and rolled them over.

 

Isaac grunted as he faced Scott, cheeks still flaming as he felt fingers reach for his belt again, but this time doing nothing to stop them. He squirmed, embarrassed and uncertain until he felt the heat of Scott’s hand press against him through his jeans. 

 

“Hey,” Scott said, his mouth hot and wet against Isaac’s cheek. “Turn over.”

 

Isaac jerked as a jolt of arousal shot down his spine at the same time shame started to crawl up the sides of his neck. He started to pull away, but Scott’s grip was unrelenting on his thigh.

 

“Easy. It’ll be better this way, trust me.” Scott chose that moment to squeeze the fingers he had around the base of Isaac’s cock, stroking him awkwardly through two layers of fabric.

 

Isaac faltered, then he found himself rolling over, reaching low to shimmy out of his pants and underwear but stopping when Scott’s hand grabbed him by the wrist. 

 

“No, leave it like that,” Scott said, his voice sounding hoarse and gravelly. He slid one arm around Issac’s chest, pulling him back so that their bodies were flush against each other’s. Isaac shivered  when he felt the bulge of Scott’s cock against his ass, bumping up and sliding against him.

 

“What, you’re just gonna dry-hump me?” Isaac asked, simultaneously incredulous and indignant.  He began wriggling away but Scott’s arm tightened, robbing him of his movements. Scott thrust against him, grinding his cock in slow circles as he panted against Isaac’s ear.

 

“I wanna finger you,” Scott said. “Can I?”

 

Isaac sucked in a breath, his entire body seizing at the words. His face felt unbearably hot and he was glad for the dimness of the room to cover it. Scott remained silent behind him, save for his uneven breaths, and would stay that way until Isaac answered him.

 

“Sure,” Isaac said, trying for cool and indifferent but was pretty sure sounded desperate and impatient.

 

Scott immediately leaped backwards, stretching his arm towards the bottle of lube he kept beneath his pillow. It was horribly obvious and not at all secretive, which was probably why it was the perfect place for Scott to keep it. 

 

When Scott rolled back, Isaac had managed to push the waistband of his briefs and jeans down far enough mid-thigh that he could reach his cock easily. Though he didn’t yet stroke himself, he simply rested his knuckles against the base, eyes closed as he tried to steady his breathing.

 

Scott smothered his nose against Isaac’s jaw, the tip of it cold as it pressed into heated skin. It mimicked the press of Scott’s fingers, slippery and cool where it stroked over Isaac’s hole. 

 

“Ready?” Scott asked, and this was perhaps the worst part about Scott. The fact that he constantly had to check in with Isaac, to make sure he was okay, to make sure he was feeling just as good. It drove Isaac crazy, stripped him raw and made him feel humiliated, to voice how he felt about _this_. Because he wasn’t supposed to like this, but Scott made sure it did. Wanted to make it good for him.

 

“Yeah,” Isaac rasped out, turning his head so most of his face was in the sheets. His fingers trembled where they pressed against his own cock, struggling to remain still as Scott panted heavily against his neck. 

 

Then excruciatingly slowly, Scott pressed a single finger into him. It was maddening how slow he went, no matter how many times they did this, which, admittedly, wasn’t a lot. Isaac shifted because even that wasn’t enough to be uncomfortable, just sort of strange. 

 

“Okay, okay,” Scott said even though Isaac hadn’t said anything. The finger pulled out but was back with two, pushing steadily in. The stretch didn’t hurt, but it was enough to have Isaac squirming, grimacing into the sheets as a low sound rattled out of his chest. Scott lipped at his jaw, teeth scraping as he tried hopelessly to kiss Isaac.

 

“Yeah,” he said, “You’re so good.”

 

Isaac clenched his teeth, breathing hard through his nose as he tried to ignore the flare of heat that spiraled down his spine at Scott’s voice. Scott was always loud, always mouthy, and even now, he had to narrate everything like it was a porno. 

 

“Shut up,” Isaac snapped, his fingers jerking against his cock. 

 

“You like it,” Scott said against his ear, sounding amused and bewildered all at once. Then his free hand, the one that had been gripping Isaac’s jean-covered thigh, slid forward, joining Isaac’s hand at his cock. Hips thrusting, Isaac huffed out a breath as Scott’s fingers curled inside him.

 

“You feel so good,” Scott said, sounding awed, and Isaac’s cock twitched beneath Scott’s palm, where it pressed against the leaking head. 

 

“Stop it,” Isaac growled, and his claws would’ve grown if it weren’t for his own fingers touching his cock.

 

“But you like it so much,” Scott murmured, sounding disappointed. He pressed a chaste kiss to Isaac’s throat as he flexed his wrist, thrusting his fingers lazily in and out of Isaac. It made heat and arousal pool in a swirling eddy, making Isaac gasp for breath as he finally curled his fingers around himself. 

 

“Don’t,” Scott said immediately. “Not yet.” His fingers curled over Isaac’s, tight around the base, hard enough that if Isaac tried to move, it would hurt. 

 

“Then hurry up,” Isaac said, impatience flaring hot in his voice. His shoulders suddenly hunched up, tensing as Scott stopped thrusting his fingers, curling and uncurling them instead. It felt invasive and claiming, as if they belonged there. Grunting, Isaac tried to remain still as Scott continued exploring, twisting his fingers around and stretching him uncomfortably. Muffling his groan into the mattress, Isaac panted breathlessly as Scott hooked his fingers and tugged at the rim of him. It sent lightning bolts of pleasure all through Isaac’s spine, stealing the breath from his lungs.

 

“Up,” Scott said, the word cracking even on a single syllable. His fingers slid out of Isaac with a wet squelching sound that made Isaac’s cheeks burn. 

 

Scott scrambled to sit up, kneeling as he grabbed Isaac’s hips, settling him into the position he wanted. Isaac balanced himself on unsteady hands, grimacing as he realized he was still fully clothed.

 

“No, like--” Scott’s hand planted heavy in the center of Isaac’s back, pushing him forward until his cheek was against the sheets again. His arms remained bent up by his head as he twisted to try and look at Scott.

 

“Give me your hands,” Scott said.

 

“Scott, what are you--” Isaac pushed himself back up but Scott sent him reeling back down with a shove.

 

“ _Give me your hands_ ,” Scott repeated and his eyes glittered red, making every muscle in Isaac’s body seize up. His bones locked and something hot and jolting spread through him at the command. It was the pull of Scott’s status, the Alpha in him that made Isaac push his face back down slowly. 

 

Scott reached for Isaac’s hands and straightened his arms so they rested at the small of his back. Scott simply kept his hands curled in Isaac’s larger ones, letting the tension bleed out slowly. Then he pressed forward, bending so his entire front covered Isaac’s back, trapping his arms between them.

 

“Sorry,” Scott said, sounding honest. Isaac had to turn his head a little more so half his nose wasn’t crushed into the sheets.

 

“Will you get on with it?” Isaac snapped, shame flooding his face as he tried not to reveal just how much he liked it when Scott used his control over him like that. 

 

Scott made a quiet noise of assent as he straightened, though he kept his thighs flush against Isaac’s. He grasped Isaac’s hands again and planted them flat on his ass, exposed just enough by his jeans. Pressing them in hard, Scott spread his cheeks as Isaac let out a choked sound. He started to struggle, yanking at his arms though Scott had all the leverage.

 

“Come on, easy,” Scott cooed. “Just hold yourself open. I wanna see.”

 

Isaac jolted at the words, heat flooding all the way down his back as his fingers instinctively tightened. Still, he tried to pull away as humiliation punched him through the gut. He felt too vulnerable, too exposed, all despite the fact that he was nearly clothed while Scott wasn’t.

 

Then the realization suddenly hit him, that Scott had probably planned it that way. But no, he wasn’t devious enough-- Scott was smart, could be cunning, but no way he thought this far ahead.

 

Isaac shuddered and turned his face into the sheets, letting out an enraged sound of frustration as he finally nodded, muscles stiffening as Scott released his hands.

 

“Good, you’re so good, Isaac,” Scott said, and Isaac could hear the smile in his voice.

 

Isaac shivered, pulse hammering away as he waited silently for Scott to push into him. However, a moment later, he didn’t feel the blunt pressure of a cock, but the wet, slow glide of Scott’s tongue.

 

Lurching forward, Isaac groaned into the sheets as his fingers clenched around himself. Scott didn’t make a sound except the gross slurping of his lips as he stiffened his tongue and pushed it into Isaac’s hole. Isaac tensed, nerves vibrating as he tried not to come from just the press of Scott’s mouth, his cock aching for friction. But Scott was relentless and unabashed, licking long stripes down his crack and mouthing sloppily at Isaac’s balls. He got saliva everywhere, mixing with the wet, viscous slide of lube.

 

“ _Scott_ ,” Isaac growled, and it was meant to sound irritated or perhaps impatient, but his voice broke on a gasp as Scott fluttered his tongue rapidly against his hole, where it clenched on nothing. 

 

“Sorry,” Scott repeated, though this time he sounded anything but. Isaac trembled, nearly imperceptibly, his muscles bulging as he fought for control when he heard Scott shift around behind him.

 

Finally, he felt the hot, blunt pressure of Scott’s cock against him, rubbing up and down, over and over, slicking through the mess.

 

“Shit,” Scott murmured, “You’re so wet.”

 

An angry noise left Isaac’s throat before he could stop it, and he started to lower his arms as Scott stopped teasing him. 

 

“Keep your hands there,” Scott said even as he pressed one of his palms over Isaac’s splayed fingers. Then he started to push in, the fat head of his cock dragging slickly through Isaac. Instantly, he froze, letting out a throaty gasp as Scott continued to plunge in, making room where he didn’t think there would be any. He felt unbelievably full to the brim, and he swore he could feel Scott in his throat.

 

Scott bullied his way in, grunting when his hips pressed flush against Isaac’s thighs. He circled his hips as he pressed in deep, groaning when he felt Isaac clench around him.

 

Bucking back, Isaac nearly unseated Scott as he twisted his head to the side, gasping for breath. His lips were shiny and Scott could see the glint of teeth as Isaac tried to glare at him.

 

“ _Move_ ,” he snarled and Scott liked to think of himself as a pretty nice guy, so he did.

 

Pulling back, Scott relished in the tight, hot slide around his cock before plunging back in, rocking Isaac forward hard enough that he made another bitchy sound. But when Scott released Isaac’s hand to grab his cock, repeating the hard thrust, it only made Scott’s palm sticky with precome. Scott beamed widely, even though Isaac couldn’t see him, his hips snapping back and forward ruthlessly. Thrashing beneath him, Isaac panted harshly against the sheets, brows furrowed unhappily. But his hands remained where they were.

 

“You’re doing so good,” Scott praised, grinding his hips against Isaac’s. He felt Isaac’s cock bob against his fingers, leaking all over the sheets.

 

“Don’t,” Isaac said, and this time it sounded wrecked, thready.

 

Scott kept his cock in deep, fucking into Isaac in short, sharp bursts. It made Isaac’s heart jump to his throat as he gritted his teeth, trying to keep every sound contained. 

 

“Don’t be mad,” Scott said, and his voice was suddenly closer, his lips mashing into Isaac’s cheek. “Fuck, you’re so tight.”

 

Isaac’s mouth twisted as pleasure and shame coiled together in his gut, jackknifing through his spine. He turned his head away from Scott, even though it meant stifling his breathing.

 

Scott seemed to understand as he leaned back, hips dragging slow and purposeful. The pace became steady and Isaac jolted when he felt a finger trace against the rim of him, where he was stretched around Scott. Instantly, he wrenched his face back, ready to protest, but Scott was already shushing him.

 

“I just want to see,” Scott said, rubbing his thumb along the swollen edge. Isaac tried to squirm forward, but there was nowhere to go, and Scott didn’t stop, his thumb pushing ruthlessly in. The stretch was impossible, had already been impossible, yet Scott seemed to make more room, sliding his thumb back and forth around his own cock.

 

Isaac smothered the noise that bubbled out of him, rough and pained as Scott rubbed the pads of his fingers down the length of his cock. It was gentle, almost soothing, completely at odds with the agonizing way that Scott continued to fuck into him, his finger keeping him stretched further. Bucking forward, Isaac tried to get more friction on his cock, letting out a sound of frustration when Scott simply rubbed at his head, pushing at the foreskin.

 

“Damn it, come _on_ ,” Isaac urged, baring his teeth as he clenched hard around Scott. It pulled a startled moan out of him, earning Isaac two sharp thrusts, one of which jabbed against his prostate. It made a shocked, bitten-off whine rip from Isaac’s throat as his fingers clenched, involuntarily spreading himself wider. Scott’s eyes narrowed at that, nostrils flaring as he shifted his hips and plunged forward, hitting Isaac’s prostate again.

 

“Yeah,” Isaac said, and his broken voice hurled through Scott because Isaac was quiet, silent if he could manage it, and he never, ever participated with something like affirmation.

 

Scott curled his thumb, keeping it pressed alongside his cock as he went from zero to a hundred, his hips slamming into Isaac’s at a brutal pace. Gasping, Isaac snapped his teeth closed at the same time Scott’s fingers tensed around Isaac’s cock, his grip tight and punishing. Scott grasped him firmly, far harder than Isaac would ever touch himself. But it wrenched a harsh sound from him nonetheless, his release coming up at him rapidly and unexpectedly. 

 

Squirming, Isaac finally tore his arms away, sinking them into the sheets above his head, trying to anchor himself as Scott continued to pound into him, sending shocks of pleasure through every nerve. Scott’s cock hit his prostate with every plunge, but it wasn’t that that had Isaac crashing over the edge. It was Scott’s fingers, hard and unrelenting around his cock, and the scrape of his fingernail over the sensitive head. Isaac came silently, averting his face into the sheets as his cock pulsed thick ropes over Scott’s hand, where it continued to stroke him, fast and overwhelming.

 

Shying away, Isaac tried to pull away from Scott’s fingers when he grew too sensitive, but was trapped by the steady pressure of Scott’s hips. Eventually, the pleasure tipped over onto the knife-edge of pain, and Isaac reared, shrieking his outrage into the mattress when Scott didn’t stop. His hand whipped back to dig claws into Scott’s wrist, where it continued to move over him relentlessly, even though Isaac had gone soft, the arousal long past gone. It _hurt_ now, to have Scott touch him, and he felt like a live nerve, raw and exposed. 

 

“Stop,” Isaac hissed, his claws threatening to puncture delicate skin. Scott immediately did, his palm coming away sticky and wet as he pressed it against Isaac’s thigh. He pulled out slowly, still hard, fingers tight around the base of his own cock. Isaac groaned, his hole clenching uselessly before he tumbled to the side, cheeks flaming. He glared up at Scott, who only smiled at him crookedly, glassy-eyed and pleased.

 

“Can I come on your face?” Scott asked, hopeful.

 

A frisson of heat sliced through Isaac’s gut and he felt his stomach flip at his own reaction. But Scott didn’t push him, face open and patient even though his cock was flushed dark, leaking drops onto the sheets. He looked like he wanted to come really badly, but Isaac knew that even if he left right now, Scott wouldn’t hold it against him. 

 

“Okay,” Isaac agreed, scooting back until his shoulders hit the soft mound of pillows behind him.

 

“Fuck,” Scott said, his face brightening happily. His fingers stroked over himself once before releasing. He crawled forward quickly, bearing down on Isaac with his weight.

 

Leaning back, Isaac tilted his shoulders down until Scott’s knees rested comfortably on the pillows beside his head. Scott leaned over him, one hand planted on the wall above their heads, the other wrapping around his cock. Isaac’s eyes were wide, pulse racing and breathing deepening though he tried not to show it. Scott stared straight at him like he could tell anyway, teeth biting into his lower lip as his hand started moving. Isaac’s stomach lurched and he didn’t know where to look, his gaze flickering from Scott’s face to his cock. 

 

Panting, Scott twisted his fist over the head, smearing precome down the length before his hand started flying, mimicking the frantic pace he’d performed on Isaac earlier. Scott squirmed, expression looking pained as his knees shifted restlessly. When a spurt of come hit Isaac’s cheek, he tore his eyes away from Scott’s face to land on his cock. It was dribbling come over his fingers and hitting Isaac on the chin and lips. A shiver wracked through Isaac as he noticed Scott’s thumbnail swiping over the head, right across the slit.

 

“Fuck,” Scott gasped, and it looked his release had been torn from him, ripping through his spine just as intensely as it had for him. His hips continued to twitch forward unconsciously, toes curling when the wet head of his cock bumped against the corner of Isaac’s mouth. Scott was staring down at him with glittering eyes, mouth open as he took in the mess. Isaac blinked rapidly, feeling himself flush at the curl of pleasure that yanked through his stomach.

 

Scott grinned, wide and unbidden as he started to shift back on his knees until they bracketed Isaac’s chest, heavy and warm. Tentatively, Isaac swiped his fingers through the come on his face before he lifted them to his mouth, lapping the bitterness with his tongue. Scott stiffened, eyes narrow as they focused on Isaac, his breathing having gone deep. Isaac kept his tongue pressed hard to the roof of his mouth as he grabbed Scott by the neck and pushed their mouths together. 

 

Scott’s lips parted just as they always did, and Isaac shoved his tongue inside, smearing Scott’s come into his own mouth. But instead of spluttering or coughing like Isaac had expected, Scott made a wild, enthusiastic sound against him, throwing one arm around Isaac’s shoulders as his tongue plundered Isaac’s mouth. Scott licked over his teeth and gums and all through his mouth, as if he was trying to chase every last bit of him. Shoulders tense, Isaac stiffened beneath Scott, who didn’t seem to notice, as he sucked hard on Isaac’s tongue before biting at his lips.

 

“Jesus,” Isaac said breathlessly, heart thundering as Scott pulled away to mouth as his cheek. Scott was always affectionate after sex-- well, more than usual-- but this was a different kind of cuddling.

 

“What,” Scott huffed, blowing air across a wet patch on Isaac’s neck. Then he dipped his head to scrub his stubble over it again and again, making it red and angry. Isaac squirmed, making a face at the ceiling as Scott continued to entertain himself. 

 

“I thought you’d--” Isaac didn’t finish his sentence as a hot lick of embarrassment flickered up his back. He couldn’t say it.

 

“Hm?” Scott nosed at Isaac’s collar, which was mostly still covered by his shirt.

 

“Nothing,” Isaac groused. Scott huffed out a breath that sounded a lot like a laugh before pressing a bruising kiss to Isaac’s Adam’s apple.


End file.
